robin hood and rapunzel?
by destiny's partner in crime
Summary: Mana as rapunzel wanting to leave the tower meets robinhood aka Atem and his friends get into trouble with a greedy prince a pocessive wizard and an envious girl and might have some jokes from robinhood men in tights and mild crack sometimes please read
1. Chapter 1

once upon a time their was a young 2 year old orphaned girl named Mana she was very sweet and kind she one day stumbled on to the home of a wizard named Mahado he was very lonely kinda evil but you know still lonely so when he found the young girl at his home he decided to keep her thou he did not want to share the young girl with the rest of the world so as the years past on he decided to lock the girl away in the tower to insure that no one else could have her in order to get up you would have to climb the girl's hair because the tower did not have stairs and only one window at the very top and this tower was in the woods Mana for a while didn't mind living like this but she did have alot of hair long enough to climb to the top so every day the wizard would tell her to throw down her hair so that he may climb to see her and she did the wizard became like a father to the young girl one day the wizard told the young maiden "I must attend business in a far away land please do not cause mischief."

The girl nodded Mana was 15 years old now she gave Mahado a hug and waved him good bye on his journey. she tried hard to fight the boredom that threaten to come and she sang "rollin' girl wa itsu made mo todoka nai yume mite  
sawagu atama no naka o kaki mawashite kaki mawashite

"mondai nai" to tsubuyaite kotoba wa ushina wareta?

mō shippai mō shippai  
machigai sagashi ni owa reba mata mawaru no!

mō ikkai mō ikkai  
"watashi wa kyō mo korogari masu" to  
shōjo wa iu shōjo wa iu  
kotoba ni imi o kanade nagara!

"mō ii kai?"  
"mada desu yo mada mada saki wa mie nai node iki o tomeru no ima"

rollin' girl no nare no hate todoka nai mukō no iro  
kasanaru koe to koe o maze awase te maze awase te

"mondai nai" totsubuyaita kotoba wa ushina wareta  
dō nattatte iin datte sa  
machigai datte okoshi chaō to sasou sakamichi

mō ikkai mō ikkai  
watashi o dōka korogashite to  
shōjo wa iu shōjo wa iu  
mukuchi ni imi o kasane nagara!

"mō ii kai?"  
"mō sukoshi mō sugu nanika mieru darō to iki o tomeru no ima"

mō ikkai mō ikkai  
"watashi wa kyō mo korogari masu" to  
shōjo wa iu shōjo wa iu  
kotoba ni emi o kanade nagara!

"mō ii kai? mō ii yo soro soro kimi mo tsukareta rōne"  
iki o yameru no ima." (a/n translated lyrics in the Arthur's notes)

she finish she felt caged like a bird sure she loved Mahado like a father but she wanted to go an adventure and make friends out of her boredom she fell asleep and dreamed of adventure.

she woke up to the sun hitting her face despite never leaving the tower she had sun kissed skin green eyes and had beautiful long hair wore a simple medium length green dress she was always bare foot not like she went any where any way she looked out the window and thought to herself I'll go for a little while and be back before Mahado and it will be like I never left.

being in the woods meant their where a a lot of trees so Mana roped her hair at the closest tree she could get to sat on the edge of the window tugged her hair to see if the tree would support her and it tested just fine so she swung across the window to the tree and slid down it felt great for Mana to feel the grass beneath her feet and she liked all the new things she smelled in the forest so for a while she ran around and around she lost almost all regret into coming to the outside world she liked it a lot.

she heard a horse carriage coming in her direction and hid behind a tree and saw threw a small window in the carriage tied up tri color haired boy he looked so trapped she could hear the drivers talking "eh who knew he'd be so easy to catch threaten his friends a little bit and he's as easy to catch like a mouse prince Noa will be quiet pleased and he'll give us money to burn! hahahahaha

Mana couldn't help but feel bad for the trapped boy she knew being trapped to well so she picked up a rock and threw it at one of the drivers and came out of her hiding spot and said "pick on somebody your own size." one of the drivers stopped the carriage came down and said "girlie you don't want to do this .'' he said pulling out a large knife Mana backed up a bit then picked up a near by log it was a decent size and sung it at the guy a couple of times she was kinda shocked that she could actually pick up a log without trouble with about the 5th swing the man had fallen down.

he dropped his knife and Mana picked it up the man was K.O'D she said to the other driver while pointing the knife at him "I think you should let that guy go you know what I mean?'' the driver scared of the young girl had ran away leaving his friend behind in the woods Mana had open the door in the back of the carriage and used the knife to cut the prisoner free and she noticed he had some strange hair it deified gravity and stood their pointy then she realized that it wasn't a boy this man was roughly about her age he noticed how long the girl's hair was and was shocked that she did what she did for him they didn't know each other so he introduced himself and said "My name is Atem you are...?" she replied fast and quickly and said "Mana." they both heard the man from before moan and start to get up Mana said "um...Atem it would probably be a good idea to get out of here." they nodded in agreement and took off running.

when they made sure they where a good distance away from the carriage and it's driver Mana had a worried look on her face she didn't exactly know what she was going to do next she panted a bit from all the running so was Atem he could tell she was worried when he looked at her face and he also saw how beautiful she was so he asked "do you have a place to stay for the night?'' he turned away slightly as he blushed at the question.

Mana thought about it and said "not really...I guess ." so Atem said "if you like you can come with me to my home.'' Mana was shocked first but accepted his offer so Atem grabbed her hand and lead her across the woods Mana asked him a few questions like "why where those guys tied you up and locked you in the carriage Atem...Atem.'' he looked Mana strait in the eyes she shivered and just dropped the topic Atem could tell that he frightened Mana so he sighed and said "the reason those men where after me is because I steal from prince Noa."(an/what Atem the thief Nani Que what wtf) took a deep breath and said "I steal from the young prince and give it to the poor because he's taxing the life out of the people here in his kingdom and claimed my families land."

Mana nodded her head thinking to herself steal from the greedy prince and give to those in need that sounds like such a noble thing to do so she said to Atem"I'll help you it seems like such a nice thing to do." he says to her with a smile "they already gave me a nickname." she asked what it was he replied "robin' hood." she said "why robin hood?" he said "because I rob prince Noa and I wear a hood to cover my face but apparently that didn't work cause everyone knows who I am."

when they reached Atem's home in the woods she saw it was camouflaged in the trees to so that know one Mana was amazed it looked so beautiful here so she started to climb the trees and was surprisingly very fast Atem watched with amazement then he yelled for someone to throw down a rope latter and started to climb he had already caught up to Mana and she pouted saying "hey you cheated."

* * *

from the trees Joey Tristan and Duke watched as they saw their friend climb to the top shocked to see he had been freed and their was a girl with him they assumed she was a friend because he had shown them to their home they all felt guilt because Atem almost traded his life to save the lives of his friends so when he came up Joey was the first to talk to him "Atem ya escaped way to go pal." soon they noticed Mana well Duke was the first to talk to her when she entered the tree house and said "Atem you have made such a lovely friend tell me whats her name" he said with a wink towards the young girl she replied nervously "Uh my name is Mana nice to meet you all." Atem introduced them and said "Mana these are my friend they help me in what I do this is Joey ,Tristan and Duke .

he hoping this will be a little less awkward.

**end of chapter please review and here are the lyrics translated sorry 'bout the time fender benders but hey it's a fanfiction and making mahado the a semi bad guy if you got any better Ideas on who should play that roll let me know okay?  
**

T[Lyrics][Miku] Rollin' Girl

rollin' girl wa itsu made mo todoka nai yume mite  
sawagu atama no naka o kaki mawashite kaki mawashite

"mondai nai" to tsubuyaite kotoba wa ushina wareta?

mō shippai mō shippai  
machigai sagashi ni owa reba mata mawaru no!

mō ikkai mō ikkai  
"watashi wa kyō mo korogari masu" to  
shōjo wa iu shōjo wa iu  
kotoba ni imi o kanade nagara!

"mō ii kai?"  
"mada desu yo mada mada saki wa mie nai node iki o tomeru no ima"

rollin' girl no nare no hate todoka nai mukō no iro  
kasanaru koe to koe o maze awase te maze awase te

"mondai nai" totsubuyaita kotoba wa ushina wareta  
dō nattatte iin datte sa  
machigai datte okoshi chaō to sasou sakamichi

mō ikkai mō ikkai  
watashi o dōka korogashite to  
shōjo wa iu shōjo wa iu  
mukuchi ni imi o kasane nagara!

"mō ii kai?"  
"mō sukoshi mō sugu nanika mieru darō to iki o tomeru no ima"

mō ikkai mō ikkai  
"watashi wa kyō mo korogari masu" to  
shōjo wa iu shōjo wa iu  
kotoba ni emi o kanade nagara!

"mō ii kai? mō ii yo soro soro kimi mo tsukareta rōne"  
iki o yameru no ima

-  
ローリンガール

ロンリーガールはいつまでも 届かない夢見て  
騒ぐ頭の中を掻き回して、掻き回して。

「問題ない。」と呟いて、言葉は失われた？

もう失敗、もう失敗。  
間違い探しに終われば、また、回るの！

もう一回、もう一回。  
「私は今日も転がります。」と、  
少女は言う 少女は言う  
言葉に意味を奏でながら！

「もう良いかい？」  
「まだですよ、まだまだ先は見えないので。息を止めるの、今。」

ローリンガールの成れの果て 届かない、向こうの色  
重なる声と声を混ぜあわせて、混ぜあわせて。

「問題ない。」と呟いた言葉は失われた。  
どうなったって良いんだってさ、  
間違いだって起こしちゃおうと誘う、坂道。

もう一回、もう一回。  
私をどうか転がしてと  
少女は言う 少女は言う  
無口に意味を重ねながら！

「もう良いかい？」  
「もう少し、もうすぐ何か見えるだろうと。息を止めるの、今。」

もう一回、もう一回。  
「私は今日も転がります。」と、  
少女は言う 少女は言う  
言葉に笑みを奏でながら！

「もう良いかい？もう良いよ。そろそろ君も疲れたろう、ね。」  
息を止（や）めるの、今。

[translyrics by Mitsumushi]

【ニコニコ動画】『 ローリンガール 』を英語で歌ってみた【みつむし】

a rollin' girl is always in a dream  
that never will be coming true  
there's so much noise inside her little head  
she scratches it all around  
she scratches it all around

"no problems" the word comes out so light  
but in return it's gone to the air  
it's a mistake, what a mistake  
it's a matter of finding the add one out in the end  
it rolls again!

one more time, one more time  
each day i will be rolling one more time  
so she says, so she says  
as she plays the meaning of it to her spoken words  
are u ready yet?  
not so ready yet  
the future is still so far away to me  
so im holding my breath, just now

a rollin' girl is faraway in wasteland  
beyond the colors u cant reach  
those overlapping voices in the air  
she mixes them all around

she mixes them all around

"no problems" the word came out so light  
but now it vanished without a trace  
she said that i don't give a damn  
so lets cause some mistakes with me  
she tempts me on this hill road

one more time, one more time  
i beg you to roll me one more time  
so she says, so she says  
as she lays the meaning of it to unspoken words  
are u ready yet?  
just one moment  
it nearly should be here to show me something  
so im holding my breath, just now  
one more time, one more time  
each day i will be rolling one more time  
so she says, so she says  
as she plays the sound of laughter to her spoken words  
are u ready yet?  
im ready now  
u must be so sick and tired of this  
so i stop my breathing, just now


	2. who knew rapunzel could fight?

**don't own it T^T chapter starts now by the way taking suggestions and reviews story starts NOW**

**Normal p.o.v**

Mana said "So...what'cha guys doing?"

Atem and his friends had been discussing a very important matter and left Mana out they were talking about the kingdom someone had to go in and check the well being of the people to see how much they would have to steal .

Atem said "Mana someone has to go into the kingdom to see the well being of the people to see how much work we would do problem is if we go in the prince's guards will strike us down without hesatation ." his friends nodded in agreement

Mana got an idea and said with much eager in her eyes "I'll go it's not like anyone knows me."

Joey and Tristan said in unison "We can't let you do that it's to dangerous!" and Joey said by himself ''plus we wouldn't want to lose a friend we just made."

Mana said with determination "Hey I can take care of myself! I'm alot tougher than I look!"

Atem nodded with agreement he say first hand this girl very strong he'd witness first hand and pretty resourceful how she used a log as a weapon **_a log people you have to be pretty strong to turn that into a weapon and win in a fight against a knife._**

A short while later after they Mana finished her arguement with Joey and the other guys who tried to stop her and won all of them.

she braided her hair do it wouldn't hold her back in case she had to run and wore a dark cloak with a hood over her regular clothing while she was just about ready to leave duke came to warn her of a few things.

Duke said "Mana be very careful and whatever you do I repeat whatever you do donnot run into sheriff Dartz and his 'll be in alot of deep crap if he finds out you've been helping us not and if that doesn't happen you'll will be forced to live their forever and no matter how hell bent on escape you are they'll catch ya and not to mention tax the life out of you got it?"

"Got it Duke thanks for the head's up."

and with that she left off into the kingdom

**In the kingdom**

When Mana had got there it was so depressing yet inspiring because even when the people were poorer than dirt thay still had each other and never gave up hope for better days.

Mana had saw many new things she also saw that Atem and her new friends would have to steal alot to help these poor over worked people ."

In a desciption of this kingdom the skys were gray you saw sad and depressed looks on people's face and eyes and the people had lived in crummy homes that didn't look very well built and everyone over the age of 13 was working to keep pay unless you were from an already wealthy family a many people who were homeless looked happiest since they didn't have homes they can't pay taxes go figure huh?And the loveliest sight you saw threwout they entire kingdom was the castle it looked amazing in texture and design no doubt were the rotten prince Noa was living.

Mana lost accidently ended up walking threw a market she say a young child straving and begging for food so desprately so she stole an apple from the stand thinking no one had noticed her and handed it to the child who said "Thank-thank you kind lady."

Unforturnetaly for Mana they owner of the apple stand had noticed what she did and called Sheriff Dartz.

Once the sheriff was here the owner said "Sheriff Dartz the girl in the hood stole from me."Dartz said "Well guess we can't have that now can we?" Dartz had rode towards the girl on a horse.

Mana had heard the name Sheriff and Dartz she ran fast faster than her legs could carry her she was not living here 1 it's too depressing 2 Mahad is going to be super mad if she wasn't in the tower by the time he was back so no.3 Her friends would probably get in trouble for trying to help her escape cause she knew they would.

Sadly Dartz had caught her she couldn't outrun that horse Dartz caught her he got a good look at her face she was young and beauitful very pretty and wasn't even wearing had cuffed her hands and instead of taking her to jail rode off to the castle the reason?Afew hours earlier prince Noa had requested for a beautiful girl for a wife or girlfriend or something honestly he'd stopped paying attention after that.

this girl was the most hell bent on escape then any other person he had captured he guessed that she wasn't from here no one from here puts up a fight this good and is from this kingdom.

Mana resisted arrest best she could kicking screaming elbowing kneeing scratching Dartz seemed unafected when they arrived at the castle he carried her in fireman style.

Dartz had brought Mana before prince Noa and removed her cloak and said "I got you the most beautiful girl I could find but be warned she's a fighter and a foreigner."

Noa said "Dartz you have done very well you get a raise now back on patrol." Dartz bowed and left Noa said "Guards bring this girl to my chambers."

Each guard had grabbed her arms and led her down the hall midway Mana saw a chance to escape and took it she kicked the guard on the left in the crotch and head budded the other and slipped her hands threw the cuffs the reason she hadn't done this before was because Dartz would have chased her down once more and would have gotten smaller cuffs honestly Mana didn't even know she could fight being locked up in that tower and all she was just winging it now.

Mana climbed out a window in the hallway unbraided her hair and used it as a emergency vine to a tree near the castle gave it a tug to see if it would hold was decent enough and swang fast and from the castle ran strait back into the woods.

Prince Noa saw the daring escape and sent guards and wanted posters after the girl the wanted reward was high not as high as robinhood but if they were working together he was gonna be pissed well...more than he already is.

Mana had made it back she had good memory so everything was cool it was quite late thou. Atem taking responsiblitiy for Mana was going to go rescue her since she was gone so long and thought things went bad he was half right but just didn't know Mana climbed the tree where thay had lived coming face to face with Atem.

The others were sleeping Mana "Good news is I made it to the kingdom and checked out the state of the everyone's well being."

Atem rasing a eyebrow saying "the bad news?"

Mana said "I think I'm wanted there now... but I escaped Dartz and prince Noa I think that count's for something right?" she finished looking abit nervous

**_please comment and review no flames and i take suggestion oh and there might be a few pairings in this._**


	3. life is not so cool

**_Disclaimer: Back from the dead I do not own please comment and review no flames and in this chapter will mention characters from my other fanfictions will make a slight camo and some other characters from... you know what screw it chapter begins and Tea/Anzu bashing okay you know you want to!_**

In the castle their was a fair but vain brunette maiden wearing the finest clothes thinking she deserved only the best this maiden's Name 'Tea Gardner'.She wanted the most handsome man to claim her and that was Robin hood she was sure that he was the most handsome man that her eyes had ever layed upon and for her to make sure he was her's she'd have to make sure there was no one fairer than her. Lucky she had a magic mirror that told her who the fairest of them all were and because of her vainty she would make sure if their be anyone fairer than her she'd kill them.

So she spoke "Magic mirror on the wall am I not the Fairest of them all?"

The mirror's spirit replied "Not even close there are many women and girls who are all about as fair as each other and are far fairer than you I shall now list them. Mai Valentine, Rebecca Hawkins, Shizuka Kowai ,A girl named Mana, A woman named Kisara, Nina Nyu, Tina Nyu, Gina Nyu ,Vixen Ruby , Sherryl Ruby ,Alice Liddel from heart no kuni alice . Ishurala Hijoku ,Vash Ryuken, Yulia Ryuken, Kagome from inuyasha Sango from inuyasha Rin from Inuyasha. Hinata and TenTen ,Ino ,Temari from Naruto. Miyako and Kaoru from the fanfic new. And the one from samurai X. Kaoru miyako and momoko from powerpuff girls z , Miku Hatsune , Rin Kagamine and the rest of the Vocaloid girls ,Viva-" The magic mirror was cut off with Tea saying

"All those girls are Fairer than me!"

"Yes they are all fairest of them all and their as Fair as each other."

"Alright mirror on the wall I'll refraise who of the fairest of them all have a chance of geting Robin Hood?"

"The girl they call Mana." The Mirror showed an Image of Mana talking to Atem and him hugging her.

And then her letting go quickly with a blush shaded red face.

Tea was Furious and was thinking of ways to kill Mana for trying to steal her Robin hood.

Prince Noa had heard the whole conversation and thought it was a reasoniable punishment for Robin hood Tea was the most annoying person in the world to them with her constant nagging and braging and being as shallow as a summer's puddle being her husband would be something worth of a sucide death wish so it'd be the perfect punishment for robin hood when he was captured Noa thought his cousin Maiden Tea would be a perfect pawn to caputure this girl he desired Mana was it so he got to scemeing.

* * *

Mana said "Atem I'm sorry I got into trouble it's just that there was this straving girl on the street who was begging for food so I stole an apple gave it to her and then next thing I knew I was being chased by Dartz and being forcefully taken to the castle where Noa that prevert was going to do bad 'things' to me...but the good news I escaped." She finshed with a bright smile. Atem how ever kept a serious look on his face and said while taking steps closer to her "Mana you have to be more careful now now that Dartz and Prince Noa know who you are you have to be very cautious they may not look it but they are very crafty and clever so please stay on your guard."

Mana Nodded her head and looked down in a bit of shame Atem got closer and instinctly hugged her and said "But I still am glad that your okay." and blushed when he realized he was hugging her and quickly let go.

Atem showed Mana where she could sleep for the night it was a guest bed it wasn't the best bed ever but it was still pretty comfy Mana thought she laided down and thought 'Where did I Learn to fight like that I spent most of my life in a tower but I can still Fight like that all I ever did up there was bascially read , write and brush my hair. then her mind faded to an old memory back when she was just a kid she had a variety of books to pick from one was a book on how to learn martial arts she fallow all the steps in case she ever got in trouble she must have remembered it subconsiously and the skills came out when ever she was in danger.

'Well who says reading books can't teach you how to kick butt.' she thought.

The next mourning Mana woke up and heard a conversation **_"Hey guys do you think anyone lives in that tower?" "Nah I'm sure Mahado is the only one who's up there." " But what if the rumors are true that he has a girl locked up in their?" "No I'm pretty sure Mahad wouldn't do something like that."_**

* * *

The rest of the gang woke up saying "Atem is Mana okay?" "Yeah she's fine."

Duke looked out the window and saw the tower in the forest and said "Hey guys do you think anyone lives in that tower?"

Tristan said "Nah I'm sure Mahado is the is the only one who's up there."

Joey said "But what if the rumors are true that he has a girl locked up in their?"

Atem step in and said "No I'm pretty sure Mahado wouldn't do something like that."

Mana walked in to the room and said "Whatcha talking about?"

Joey said with a cheeky grin "About who lives up in that tower and I think their is a girl in that tower."

Mana replied with "Your half right there was a girl in that tower now she's standing here."with a smile.

The guys in the room where dumbfounded that someone lived there and Atem said "Does Mahado live their too?"

"No he just comes to visit me from time to time to make sure I was okay and just hang out."she finished.

Duke said "How long where you in that tower?"

Mana said " 'Bout as long I can remember the first time I came out was when I met Atem so yeah..."

"Okay...Hey wait a minute wouldn't Mahado be looking for you?" Tristan said.

"No it's cool he's away on buiness for awhile."

"Okay. I guess.'' said Tristan

And they all had breakfast. Which was eggs with apples and juice and or water.

**_Later that day Atem ,Joey, Duke and Tristan went stealing from prince Noa and Mana was left behind mostly because they didn't know if she could handle it considering that they just found out who she was and how much trouble she would be in. _**

**_With Mana She heard a tussling thru the forest and decided to check it out she left the hideout and went to the source of the noise and found a group of Noah's hentch men about 8 of them._**

* * *

'This can't be good' Mana thought to herself she over heard the hentch men talking "Can you believe Prince Noa's plan it's ingenius capture Robin' Hood force him to become lady Tea's slave I know the guy has been stealing from the Prince and all but No one deserves that fate." The hentch men nodded their head in agreement "And it get's worst." the first hentch men said. "How" said the second hentch men the first hentch men replied "He's going to take robin's girl and force her to become his wife.'' Mana thought to herself "who's Atem's girl?'

the fourth and the third hentch men asked "what does she look like?"

"Long Brown hair sun kissed tanned skin green eyes nice legs and nicely shaped breasts."Mana thought 'long brown hair green eyes tanned skin and nice legs and breasts please not be me not be me not be me!

The fifth hentch Men asked "This mystery girl got a name?"

"Yeah I think it was something like like M..a..ra or Mala something like took a deep breath of relief 'Not me it's not m-' the hentch men had cut off her thought's by saying "I remember now it was Mana so if you see any girls that look like that it will probably be Mana."

Mana thought to herself 'why me why did it have to be me surely there are other girls in the kingdom why me!'


End file.
